1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal device, and more particularly to providing liquid crystal device with improved durability and display quality; i.e. contrast.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 84625/1986 discloses a glare shield reflection mirror formed of the combination of a guest-host liquid crystal device and the oblique evaporation film working s a quarter wavelength retarding wave plate for controlling the reflectivity of incident light to the liquid crystal device. The glare shield reflection mirror has an oblique evaporation film working as the quarter wavelength retarding wave plate integrally formed of a dielectric substance on the transparent substrate surface of said liquid crystal device.
3. Problems with the Prior Art
However, it has been pointed out that the oblique evaporation film working as the quarter wavelength retarding wave plate has weak bonding force because the optical performances have been of importance, and that the oblique evaporation is liable to be adversely affected by a substance contacting with itself. In case the oblique evaporation film is formed of tungsten oxide (WO.sub.3), its color is changed to blue, and its display quality is degraded, namely its contrast and so on may sometimes be decreased because of the intrusion of proton (H.sup.-) and the like from an aluminum reflection mirror surface formed neighboring to the oblique evaporation film. Further, the oblique evaporation film may sometimes be degraded by the mechanical shock such as rubbing and the like exerted on the aligning film, and transmitted from the aligning film side during production.